


Heartbreak in 300 words.

by all_my_ships_are_sinking



Series: 100-900 word prompt fill things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 300 word prompt, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sadness, Unrequited Love, ambiguous - Freeform, one word prompt, purposefully vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_sinking/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_sinking
Summary: Written for a one word prompt challenge I am doing in order to get back into writing.Enjoy my purposefully vague, slightly coherent sadness.





	

_**Act I, Scene 1:**_ _The scene opens to two young boys, sitting beneath a tree on the Hogwarts grounds, doing homework on a sunny afternoon._

Do you love her? Lily, I mean.

Obviously. Why do you ask?

No reason. You're lucky to have her - she's really pretty.

I know.

_-End Scene-_

 

_**Act I, Scene 2:** The scene opens to two boys, sitting on the floor in the Slytherin Common Room, doing homework by the firelight late one night._

Do you love her? Lily, I mean.

Of course. I've told you before that I do.

Still? Even now that she won't even talk to you anymore?

Always. ...What's it to _you,_ anyway?

Nothing. Forget that I asked.

_-End Scene-_

_-End Act I-_

 

_**Act II, Scene 1:** The scene opens to two BOYS, sitting side by side in a small, unlit room. One is occupied by stirring a dark, bubbling potion. The other sits by his side, and watches. _

Do you **love** her? Lily, I mean.

Yes.

Even though she's marrying someone else?

Yes.

Even though she never even _looks_ at you? Even though she never really did?

You don't _understand._

No, I do.

_-End Scene-_

 

_**Act II, Scene 2:** The scene opens to two **BOYS,** standing in a dark alleyway, facing each other, about two meters apart. It is nearing midnight. Their moods match the raging storm above them. _

You love her. Lily.

What kind of question is that?

It wasn't a question. You love her. Always.

...

I _**hate**_ her.

Do you?

...No. No, I wish I did.

I'm sorry.

Goodbye, Severus.

\- If it helps, if it means _anything,_ I wish it was you, instead of her. I _wish_ I loved you.

...So do I.

I know, and I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry.

...

Goodbye, **Regulus.**

_-End Scene-_

_-End Act II-_

 

**_-finis-_ **


End file.
